Eve and The King
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: A small one shot that I decided to do to get back into writing for Alpha and Omega again. This also has a few announcements for future A&O stories. Also, I couldn't come up with a better title for this; maybe in the future


**Eve's POV**

I really hate our neighbor King. He acts like he's all big and mighty just because he's a single wolf living in his own house. Well I can tell you right now that I hate him so much that I want to beat him to a pulp for his arrogance. However, Winston stopped me and said he wasn't worth my time.

One day, while Winston was going out on a business trip, I decided to relax with my favorite chocolates, relax with music, and wear my pink robe the entire day. Things were perfect until, loud music was being played by King. He and his pals were having a party again. They party lasted the entire day until it was night time. He ruined my day of private relaxation and I could no longer stand it anymore; it was time to take action.

I walked over to King's house and pounded on the door for him to face me right here and now; but he wasn't answering his door. Luckily, the door was unlocked so I let myself in. I heard his laughter upstairs and found him in his room in bed with two female wolves; I could tell they were hookers. I told them to leave; they left easily since I was frightening to them. He was angry because I he planned on having his way with those wolves since it was suppose to be their first time; I told him that I didn't care. I then told him that these parties have been going out of control and I could no longer take it. I gave him an ultimatum that if he didn't stop having all these crazy parties, then I was going to kill him. He laughed at this idea and said that I'm just a women and Winston's wife. While he's afraid of Winston and respect how strong he is, he thought of me as just being his wife; he especially told me that my pink robe is another reminder of that. This only furthered my plans of making him suffer, but I had a better idea. I grabbed him by the neck, choked him, and knocked him out.

 **King's POV**

Later, when I woke up, he was surprised to find himself tied to my bed with chains, ball gagged, and I had a collar that was placed on me. Eve walked out in my very revealing and very sexy red dominatrix outfit. She told him that this will be my punishment for always being a terrible neighbor and it will end once he says "I'm sorry".

She started my punishment with sucking on my cock. I was still horny from being around those two virgin wolves and my cock was still long. As she was sucking on it, I thought to myself how this could be a punishment; her mouth is really wet. However, she took things to the extreme by biting bits of my cock and how painful it really is. She continued to do this to me until I came in her face. She said that was wrong of me since I wasn't given permission to do that to her. She then pulled on my collar really hard in order to choke me and then grabbed a whip that she was carrying on her belt and whipped my stomach with all of her might. I was moaning and groaning in pain from the intensity of her whipping. She then told me that she could see the humiliation that I was feeling from this. Later she decided to stop the whipping and punch me in the gut before she decided to ungag me and ordered me to suck on her tits for her. As I was sucking, I could tell that she was really enjoying this and seeing her face turn red from this. I really wanted to do more to her, but she wouldn't let me. She then stopped allowing me to suck on her tits and got on my stomach and slapped my face multiple times. Then she placed her pussy on top of my cock and began bouncing on it for the fun of it. I wanted to touch her badly, but I knew that I couldn't because of these chains. As I moaned in pleasure and ecstasy, she continued to slap and punch my stomach for moaning without her permission. I then told her that I was sorry for being a bad neighbor and begged her to let me touch her for a while; I even begged her to let me do it. She decided to listen to my request and uncuffed me so that I could touch her butt for a while as she continued to bounce on me. I loved every bit of this pleasure and how it was going on. Eve then proceeded to kiss me while I gave her a few spankings. After a while of doing this, we realized that we both cummed at the same time. It didn't matter since we were both making out that entire time with no end in sight.

 **Eve's POV**

Seeing that he has learned his lesson and apologized for being a bad neighbor, I uncuffed King and decided to leave. He asked me if I was going to carry his child after that; I told him I can't have anymore children. As I was leaving, he begged me to come back so that we could do this again. I told him if he could be a good neighbor and stop all the crazy stuff then we could have another fling. I blew him a kiss goodbye before leaving.

 **I normally make stories like this longer, but I'm trying to get back into writing stories for Alpha and Omega again a little slowly. Also, I want to make a few announcements too about certain stories I have for Alpha and Omega and what is going to happen to them**

 **Weekend on the island-I plan to leave it as a one shot**

 **Stones of Light-I won't write for that story anymore, but if someone wants to take over this story the PM me**

 **Garth and the Vixens-I'm going to make a final chapter for it**

 **Jasper University-I'm still going to do it, but it will take some time. I'm working on a chapter for it right now**

 **Anthro Pairing Request-I don't think I'm going to take anymore request. I just feel that I can come up with my own ideas and at the same time I just don't feel like doing it anymore. That can change, but I can't really say. I will still leave it up for people to read it.**

 **A fun time together-I'm going to make a final chapter for it**

 **A bet gone right-I'm not going to do it anymore.**

 **The Best Game-(while I think it's obvious already) I'm not going to do it anymore. However, I'm willing to give it to someone who wants to pick up where it left off, just PM if you want it**

 **Quality Time Together-I'm still going to do it, but it will take some time.**


End file.
